Funny Old World
by A.R.Black
Summary: Could Draco Malfoy be any more of an arrogant, stuck up, rage inducing human being? Its been seven years since she last saw him and he hasn't changed a bit or has he? It is a funny old world after all. Standard Dramione fun
1. Lunchtime Shenanigans

Hermione Granger was flustered visibly flustered. She didn't know what had come over her. She was a lawyer in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for goodness sake and here she was blushing like a school girl.

"Ginny, you can't say those types of things in here, this is my work place" she squeaked. The petite witch threw her head back with a snort of laughter.

"Hermione, you finally go out on a date after splitting up with my idiot brother and I need details" Ginny trilled.

Hermione smiled sometimes Ginny was just what she needed. After being serious and professional all day in her work (working too many hours she might add) it felt nice to take a lunch break with Ginny. What she really meant was it felt normal. It had been seven years since the horrors of the battle of Hogwarts and sometimes Hermione felt like nothing had changed. She still had to boss Harry and Ron around to get them to do anything, she still had to toil ten times harder to be taken seriously in her work and mostly she felt the wizarding work still had a lot of work to do squashing discrimination. She had become a lawyer to petition the Wizengamot about the rights of those who had to live with discrimination as a part of their lives. It seemed the wizarding world however wasn't ready to hear about the plight of werewolves, house elves and centaurs. She did however have some luck with the muggleborn anti-discrimination bill which made it an offense to discriminated against anyone due to their blood status. The fact that this law existed though didn't mean it was heavily enforced however Hermione felt a rush of pride when it was passed.

When the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was short staff she had been transferred with the promise that one day she would be back at Wizengamot Services trying to create law not enforce it. As much as she was loathed to play the political game the old boys club still existed and she need to play it somewhat to achieve her agenda. The move to Magical Law Enforcement had hopefully brought her the favours she needed.

"It was a perfectly lovely night, we went for dinner then he escorted me home, that's it end of story"

"BORING" yawned Ginny "really Hermione you need to get a life".

"We can't all be professional quidditch stars dating Harry Potter you know" Hermione replied. She smiled as she thought about how Ginny got her big break playing for the Harpies.

"Listen Hermione, you work too hard would it kill you to live a little, I know Ron did a bit of a number on you but it was a year ago enough time has passed you need to get back out there, get back on the horse" Ginny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Hermione sighed she knew her little red headed friend was right but it wasn't in Hermione's nature to put herself out there. Perhaps she could make a little more effort. Her date with Eddie Charmichael was pleasant enough but there was no fire, no spark, none at all.

"Merlin's balls, look is that Malfoy, he is looking fit!" screeched Ginny. Hermione swivelled round in her chair to get a good look. Draco Malfoy had filled out a little since their Hogwarts days, his athletic build and height was impressive and even from their distance he carried himself with an air of arrogance that screamed I'm wealthy, good looking and I know it. Hermione hadn't seen him since she participated in his trial. Both her and Harry had testified that Malfoy could have told Bellatrix who they were, he certainly knew, and that he didn't attack again when he had them cornered in the room of requirement at the battle. He had been sentenced lightly due to being underage when his major crime of plotting to murder Albus Dumbledore occurred. He received a year living without magic as a muggle in order to rehabilitate him. Hermione could have laughed out loud at the thought of pureblood magic royalty Malfoy living as a muggle. As if he could feel Hermione's eyes on him he turned to look at her as their eyes locked across the canteen. He was conversing with the Minister of Magic himself. They regarded each other for a moment until Malfoy slightly dipped his head in acknowledgement.

Hermione was brought out of her stare by Ginny saying "Wonder what business Malfoy and the Minister of Magic have? They look pretty cosy over coffee."

"I couldn't guess Gin but from what I hear Malfoys a pretty big deal in the business world. His company Magitech is quite brilliant they produce technologies that are based on muggle technology with a bit of magic added. I did hear a rumour that they have developed a mobile phone that works on magic and can be used in magical areas. I mean I love owls but its not exactly a speedy way to contact someone is it?" Hermione gushed excitedly

"What's a mobile phone?" Ginny looked puzzled.

"Never mind maybe I will explain it one day" Hermione said "needless to say Malfoy is raking in the galleons and the technology is quite breath-taking". Hermione was getting increasingly more excited as she realised the implications that muggle technology could have on the wizarding world.

"I didn't know you followed me so closely Miss Granger" came a drawl from behind. Hermione whipped around to see Draco Malfoy examining her with his penetrating stare "I must have done something impressive to garner your acclaim". Hermione again flushed bright red as though caught doing something naughty. Malfoy smiled slightly he always did enjoy seeing how far he could push his peer.

"I just appreciate innovation Malfoy nothing more" retorted Hermione.

"Shame I can think of a lot more Granger" at this Malfoy took off back to his meeting with the minister. Hermione eyed Ginny with a look of what was that about? Ginny responded barely keeping her mirth from spilling out.

"He was flirting with you imagine that, Draco Malfoy flirting with Hermione Granger"

"Don't be ridiculous he was not that's that's …" Hermione stammered. Ginny not being able to contain herself any longer shook with laughter. As Ginny's laughter died down Hermione Granger had to admit it was a funny old world.


	2. Chapter 2 Ministry Dealings

**Hello and thank you to all those people who are now following this story. It is my first so be gentle with me and I hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter yada yada yada.**

Chapter Two – Ministry Dealings

Hermione looked at her clothing selection for that day. A pencil skirt tight at the hips flaring out slightly at the edge. A white blouse classically cut tapered at the waist. Trusty old black court shoes. She looked good, classic, elegant and sophisticated. So why did she feel like a bag of nerves? Every little hair on her arm was standing on end, every breath laboured. She really didn't know what had come over her since yesterday. It was seeing him it had to be. How could seeing Draco Malfoy of all people elicit such a response from her? I mean she hadn't even thought about him at all, why would she? He was rude, egotistical, incredibly vain. Well she didn't know all these things. He used to be. I mean how much can one man have changed really? No, she had to be fair she didn't know what he was like, but damn she liked what she saw. Holy Circe did that really just flitter through her brain. Maybe she should go to Mungo's and get checked out? This wasn't happening it was all Ginny's fault for putting the idea of flirting in her head. No, she would go to work act like the talented professional women she was and forget all about Draco bloody Malfoy.

One last check in the mirror before she left, all good. Hermione grabbed her satchel as she disapparated out of her house to the ministry. The security precautions enforced during the war had been lifted and an apparition point set up in the atrium. It made getting to work much easier that's for sure. Waving politely to several co-workers and giving a short good morning to others Hermione weaved her way through the throng of people to the lifts. She loved the Ministry like this. The hustle and bustle. Sometimes, to Hermione, the wizarding world could feel small, isolated little pockets of wizarding kind doted over the country. But not here. Here was the brain of wizarding Britain, the centre. It made her feel closer to her roots, when her parents would take her to muggle London. They would go to the Natural History Museum, the Albert and Victoria Art Gallery. They would walk the banks of the Thames and grab street food in Camden market. The lower levels of the ministry felt like the muggle underground and made Hermione feel nostalgic every time.

Perhaps it was fate or just damn bad luck that the lift she happened to squeeze into contained none other than Malfoy himself. The sheer number of people coming and going at this time of the morning meant that Hermione was a little too close to the current object of her discomfort.

"Good Morning Granger" Malfoy seductively whispered to Hermione "my my I didn't think we would be this close so soon didn't know you were that type of girl" Hermione blushed at the comment. She knew he was trying to get a rise out of her, the way he smirked as he spoke, the tilt to his voice slightly mocking in nature.

"I hardly think this intentional Malfoy" Hermione bristled in return. Salazar he was infuriating how dare he suggest she did this on purpose, like she planned it. AArrrhhh he was the most exasperating man in existence. She could feel her blood pressure rising with each movement of the lift she was currently trapped in. Damn it, it didn't matter how attractive he was the gall of the man.

Thankfully the lift opened at her floor, "Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Aurore Office" trilled the lift. Thank Merlin she could escape this hell. Unfortunately for Hermione this was Malfoys stop as well.

"Are you following me Malfoy?" she declared.

"Oh yes Granger I like to spend my days following bushy haired know it all's around for fun" he stated. Hermione spotted Harry talking to his colleagues in the Aurore Office. She proceeded to make a beeline for him if only to get out of the radius of Draco Malfoy. Once again fate was against her as it was Harry Potter Malfoy was there to see.

"Malfoy, glad you could make it. The minister is waiting for us" Harry addressed Malfoy. "Actually, you too Hermione did you get the message?"

"No I only just got here what is this all about Harry" said Hermione

"Can't discuss it here Mione let's wait till we see the minister" replied Harry.

"Listen Potter you might have all day but I'm a busy man let's get this show in the sky shall we" declared Malfoy.

"In the sky?" frowned Harry.

"It's similar to the muggle saying get the show on the road Harry some stupid reference to flying" countered Hermione.

"You two know you're wizards don't you pretty poor ones but wizards none the less?" Hermione threw Malfoy her best you are annoying me look. Rather than shrink back like most people it seemed to make him happier. This day was not starting well for Hermione. How much longer would she have to deal with this man? Just breath Hermione told herself. She was really losing it, fortunately for her the minister appeared from the lift and made his way towards them.

"Kingsley, sorry Minister, how wonderful to see you" beamed Hermione.

"Quite alright Hermione honestly it's nice that people remember I am an actual person these days instead of the head of state with no life" smiled Kinsley Shacklebolt. "Harry nice to see you, Mr Malfoy pleasure. As we are all here I suggest we deliberate in my office"

The odd ensemble followed the minister up to his office on the top level. Some small talk about who they thought would win the European cup this year ensued. Malfoy was resolute that Ireland stood a chance this year with Harry disagreeing, adamant that the new up and comers Iceland had it in the bag. Somethings will never change thought Hermione. It was a truth universally acknowledged that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would never agree. Hermione couldn't care less one way or the other who won the blasted cup as long as she could get out of this nightmare soon and grab a cuppa. A strong cup of Yorkshire tea with a drop of milk would sort her right out. She has a china tea service in her office especially for situations like this where no amount of boring machine tea in a mug would do.

The office of the Minister for Magic was as opulent as the position suggested. The room was circular with tall ceilings and huge floor to ceiling windows. The charm on the window showed the London skyline as viewed from the Shard (a building the muggles were particularly proud of). The room had a regency décor gilded with gold. Rosewood polished floors lined with antique rugs centuries old and hand woven. The room held a slightly oriental feel with lanterns and vases lining the walls. A mosaic ceiling with an intricate pattern that could certainly only be created by magic shone with tiny diamonds reflecting the light making the room shimmer. It was a truly spectacular space that never failed to amaze Hermione every time she entered it. Malfoy swanned around the room as if he were walking through a market not surrounded by breath taking beauty. His nonchalance grated on Hermione's last nerve testing the very last of her patience. Rather than create a scene she bit her lip and took a seat counting to ten in her head.

"Now I'm sorry this has all been so cloak and wand but this is a top-secret meeting. What I'm going to tell you must stay in this room between us, at least for the moment. We are fortunate that the press hasn't caught on yet." The Minister was pacing as he spoke clearly a little agitated. Hermione snorted a little the only reason the press (Kinsley really meant Rita Skeeter) were not all over whatever story was brewing was because Rita was up to her old tricks trying to besmirch Hermione's name. Skeeter had managed to make the most devastating break up, with someone whom Hermione had loved with all her heart, into a Shakespearian tale with Hermione being the women of wantonness and destruction. The truth couldn't be any further, it was Hermione with the broken heart, Hermione the wronged women. But Rita Skeeter had never forgiven her for the Triwizard Tournament debacle so she was determined to do the thing that would hurt Hermione the most, question her integrity. Hermione for the most part had been ignoring the headlines. It didn't matter. She had a good job, good friends, who cares what random strangers thought of her.

The Minister continued. "There have been several incidents. Incidents where people have been hurt in targeted confrontations. Several members of prominent families have been attacked."

"When you say prominent families, you mean members of the sacred twenty eight?" replied Malfoy.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy, I mean member of the twenty-eight" said the Minister. "At this time, Marcus Flint, Lavinia Avery and Atticus Shafiq have been attacked. The attack on Mr Flint was particularly unpleasant. Mr Shafiq doesn't live in Britain anymore he emigrated thirty years ago but we retain good links with the auror's of MUSCA. Aurore Sam Kolwalski has sent us all the details they are in the little packs I have complied for you to look over, along with details of the other crimes." Shacklebolt gestured to the folios on his desk with his wand and one flew to each of them.

"With all due respect, Minister, why am I here? Or are you worried for my welfare?" Malfoy spoke as he skimmed through his folio.

The Minister considered Malfoy for moment before saying "We have reason to believe Mr Malfoy that technology from Magitech may have been used in order to perpetrate these crimes." For a brief second, something like surprise shone in Malfoys eye before it was gone as quick as it appeared. Interesting thought Hermione he didn't see that coming. "We were hoping you could be of some assistance to Mr Potter and Miss Granger here to understand how some of your products work. To better understand how we may catch the people or persons responsible."

"Of course, Mr Shacklebolt, Malfoy industries are available to aid the Ministry anyway we can" Malfoy retorted. "I can have any number of engineers available to explain how our products work and their capabilities at your earliest convenience"

"Mr Malfoy this is a sensitive issue you understand the … 'politics' of the situation. We that is to say the Ministry is hoping you will assist us personally in order to keep the circle tight" explained the Minister.

"You mean it gives a certain credence to have me, a prominent member of the twenty-eight, working on this" replied Malfoy. At this Hermione snorted. "You may feel that it is inconsequential Granger but I can assure you the other members of the sacred twenty-eight won't put their confidence in you and the boy wonder over there. I imagine they are leaning rather heavily on you Minister what with it being time for a general election"

Kingsley sighed "You are right Mr Malfoy certain pressures are being placed on this office".

After considering the Minister for a moment Malfoy seemed to come to a conclusion "Ok Minister I will help you and your little band of heroes with certain conditions of course"

"Naturally may I ask what these are" replied Shacklebolt.

"Firstly, I want all details implicating Magitech kept out of the press at all times. I don't care how you do it just ensure it is done. I have shares that will plummet to nothing if this is leaked. Second you may use my name to back this little investigation however I need to have the power of an outside consultant to the auror office. I can't be explaining my motives and involvement at every stage. Call it my knowledge of wizarding families or dedication to the Ministry whatever just as I said keep Magitech out of it. Thirdly I want to work with Granger directly there are too many idiots in this building and I can't deal with them. I will concede working with Potter also but only because I know he will be her bitch and do as she says." At this last part Hermione vented her frustrations.

"Now look here Malfoy you can't just order us around however you please" shouted Hermione.

"Done" agreed the Minister.

Hermione turned to Kingsley Shacklebolt in a flash. "Minister you can't just …."

"Hermione, I realise this may be unorthodox but I must remind you, you are a ministry employee under my governance"

Hermione sunk back into her chair. She saw the look of determination in the Ministers eye and knew her cause was lost. She was going to have to work with Malfoy. This was not going to end well, not at all …

 **Well that's it folks chapter two hope you liked it. If you are so inclined, please review.** **There are bits I can explain further in these little ramblings at the end such as the places described in London are real and that Auror Kolwalski is the grandson of Queenie and Jacob. Do people like authors to go into details like that at the end? Answers on a postcard!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly sorry to those of you following this story that it took me so long to post another chapter. Hands up I made a mistake by not writing a plan and just trying to keep it in my head. I know, rookie mistake however I now have a plan which is written down and more ready to go. Thanks for following.**

 **Thank you so much to my first ever reviewer White Pawn and to the two lovelies who added me to their favourites.**

 **Enough of the ramble here is the new chapter**

Chapter Three – Don't forget to Practise Occlumency

Hermione closed her eyes. Today was turning out to be a disaster of epic proportions. Hermione had stormed out of her meeting with the Minister. It was perhaps a bit juvenile but Hermione had reached her limit. She had always had a temper but some people really knew how to push every button. Some people being Malfoy of course. How had it come to this? Being forced to work with Draco Malfoy. She knew what was happening wasn't Kinsley's fault but right now she felt some rage towards the Minister. It was the same old story. The old and powerful pureblood families were putting pressure on the Minister. It was a sad fact that even these days the old families held huge political sway, they could manipulate votes, cause trouble in the Wizengamot and even controlled the media at election time. No wonder Kinsley was bending over backwards to accommodate them. It was only two months until the next general election. A general election had to be called every seven years and Kinsley's time was up. It was no surprise that there had only been one muggleborn who had made it to the top. It was incredibly hard to garner support without the backing of a powerful family. In fact, Nobby Leach had only done it due to the fact he was married to Bernia Longbottom (very controversial at the time as her mother was a Black!) The Longbottom family rallied around their candidate and called in all their favours and supporters. It was wrong on all levels and yet another reason Hermione had to change the system from within. She was supposed to have a high-flying Ministry career by now and be on her way to effect that change. Sure she had done moderately well but the thing about being a war hero and the so called greatest witch of your age is that people expect extraordinary. Reasonable wasn't going to cut it. Maybe she should take some time off, take a holiday? No she couldn't leave Harry in the lurch like that. Not to mention the poor people who were being attacked. She had to knuckle down, get the job done as fast as possible. She could do this, she would show them. She would show the establishment what she could do. Solving this case might just be the push she needed to get back into the law creation department she knew she was destined for.

With new determination Hermione opened the files. There were several incident reports, details of the victims and even a detailed criminological psychological typological offender profile which had been developed at MUSCA. Hermione had never seen one before. It was the latest advancement in criminal profiling. The first case had occurred in America and the victim was Atticus Shafiq. Mr Shafiq had left Britain during the first war. He had moved with his wife and two daughters to work for the Ministry at the International Confederation of Wizards in the New York headquarters. He was attacked at a bar called The Blind Pig. The Blind Pig had been the magical communities bar of choice for many years. It had risen out of its seedy beginnings as a speakeasy during prohibition into a classy (for the most part) drinking establishment. Whilst its criminal element was a thing of the past it was rumoured that some of its back rooms were still being used for what they were originally intended, hoarding stolen or illegal goods! Mr Shafiq had been struck with a particularly nasty curse that worked like acid on his skin. Fortunately for him a group of patrons of the bar at the time were Aurors including Sam Kolwalski who recognised the curse and was able to administer first aid until healers could reach him. How the person responsible could have struck the poor victim and left remained a mystery. The exits were blocked immediately. Those MUSCA Aurors really knew their stuff thought Hermione. Every person present in the bar had priori incantatem performed on their wands, none of which had performed the curse. Leaving the how aside Hermione continued.

The second case seemed relatively simple. Lavinia Avery had been shopping in Diagon Alley when someone had attached her from behind. The strange thing about the case was that since her husband had escaped from the battle of Hogwarts, Lavinia had been a recluse. She hadn't left her house (more like castle) in three years and even before that she was very rarely seen out in public. How had the attacker known she would be in Diagon Alley that day or was it completely coincidental? Hermione generally didn't believe in coincidence and she had a funny little niggle that she was missing an important piece of the puzzle.

The third case had been the most violent but the most promising as they finally caught a break. Marcus Flint now lived in a small magical community in the Cotswolds near the little village of Bourton on the Water. After the war Flint had taken a job on a wildlife project protecting beasts that had been trafficked. Hermione smiled to herself a little, she couldn't think of anyone more unlikely to be caring than the large, surly Flint however people change, she shouldn't judge. Maybe she shouldn't be so quick to judge Malfoy the little voice in her head spoke. Groaning she tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Flint had been out looking for a demiguise who had escaped from the conservation park. Demiguises were tricky little animals, taking the on the appearance of their surroundings, they could see many different potential futures with a precognitive sight. Flint had been physically attacked no spells were used. Interesting thought Hermione, why had Flint not been spelled? It had been such a vicious attack that Flint had nearly died only being saved by the very thing that he was trying to find. The demiguise, whether having seen the attack in the future or maybe seeing what could happen if it didn't intervene, had jumped on the attacker digging in its little but sharp claws causing the perpetrator to cease his attack on Flint and flee. It was only in the aftermath that the investigating team had found a magicomputer which must have been dropped at the scene. So that was how Malfoy had been dragged into this, his technology was being used by the man behind it all.

Hermione took a break from reading the files to assess what she knew so far. Three different attacks, one in a different country and a piece of Magitech technology. It was a difficult case hardly any leads in fact Hermione couldn't even really see a connection between the victims (apart from the fact they were purebloods). Scrolling through the file she found an evidence note from the magicomputer found at the scene. Once taken back to the Ministry the computer had been looked over by aurors on the case. None of whom had a clue what it was! It was only due to the good luck of a muggleborn in the Department of Sports and Games walking by that they discovered what they had. Now this was interesting! It seemed that when the computer was looked at by someone who knew what they were doing a list of names was on it. All the victims were on the list. So that's how the aurors had linked the cases. Other prominent names stood out to Hermione, Parkinson, Greengrass, Nott, the list contained some names she didn't recognise. She would have to consider that later. Of course Malfoy's name was on the list. This was the greatest break in the whole case. She would have to get that magicomputer perhaps there was more on it and that meant only one thing. She would have to get Malfoy to look at it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione arrived early for their meeting. Better to be prepared. Better to get in the room, get comfortable, assess the surroundings. The surroundings being a conference room in the Ministry.

"Not exactly five star in here is it Granger?" drawled the voice at the door. Great he was early too.

"This is the Ministry of Magic Malfoy not one of your fancy hotels, we are here to work" Hermione shot back. He just smiled at her with that infuriating grin of his. As he moved into the room she had to turn around as to not stare. For goodness sake get a grip. What the hell had happened in seven years to make her behave like this. He used to call you names, he mocked you mercilessly, he is a foul little git, Hermione repeated to herself over and over as she inadvertently made eye contact. Merlin's Balls! Was he a good legilimens? Did he know what she was thinking? Damn Damn Damn. He seemed to smile more at her. He definitely did, break eye contact, break eye contact. Hermione swivelled round so quickly she nearly fell over. Malfoy let out an abrupt laugh. This was not funny at all she had to practise her occlumency more. She had let practising slide it wasn't like skilled legilimens were common. OK keep it professional you can do this she told herself.

"Mr Malfoy let's get down to business. Have you read the file?" Hermione uttered.

"I had a brief glace through it" countered Malfoy.

Hermione smiled "Well did you get to the part where aurors discovered a magicomputer at a crime scene? I have it here and wanted you to take a look at it. Maybe you can get more off it? I'm pretty computer literate myself but it's your technology I'm sure you will be able to look more thoroughly than me."

"Ok Granger let's have a look" Malfoy took the magicomputer and placed his wand on the top. The computer sprang to life with computer code running all over the screen. "What many people don't know Granger is that because all these products are made by Magitech any Magitech engineer, myself included, can looking into the operating files. Do you know what keylogging is?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione shook her head. "All magicomputers keep a record of every key struck on the keyboard. This log is kept within the operating system. It may take days or even weeks depending on how used this computer is to decipher it all but we can make a start now. This machine was first turned on sixth months ago, and was registered in New York. The name it's registered under is …..." Malfoy let out a laugh.

"The name its registered under is Harry Potter"

 **So that's it folks. There is a lot of information in there but I wanted lay out the basic details of the case. Please review if you are so inclined. Oh and if it's not obvious this is going to be a slow burn kinda story don't want all the good stuff to early!**


	4. Chapter 4: In for a Penny in for a Pound

**Thank you to my reviewers White Pawn and Booklover19a. White Pawn you left some really constructive stuff so I thank you I feel like I'm learning a lot. Also thank you to everyone following this story.**

Chapter Four: In for a Penny in for a Pound

"The name it's registered under is Harry Potter"

Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other as he made his statement. Suddenly the tension was broken and they both bust out laughing.

"I promise I will come quietly" said the voice from the door. Harry Potter was standing in the doorway a smile on his face. "In all seriousness, I have never been to the USA you need to check that Hermione for the record of course."

"Yes of course Harry I will although I know you have never been there"

"Absolutely Granger you better follow procedure the whole world might implode if you don't" Malfoy snarked. At this Harry laughed. Hermione turned to him quickly a scowl on her face. What a betrayal from Harry of all people!

"Oh come on Hermione, Ron and I have said much worst to you" chuckled Harry.

"Yes well it's about intent" Hermione replied.

"I can assure you I have only the best intentions towards you Granger, don't get your knickers in a twist" Malfoy declared.

"My knickers are not up for discussion Malfoy"

Harry's face twisted into a pained look "Well Hermione's knickers aside, obviously I didn't buy this computer so I will leave you two to try to decipher the rest. Try not to kill each other. It would involve lots of paperwork, Ginny would kill me if I had to spend any more time here" Harry said as he proceeded to leave the room with a wave.

"Okay Granger, we can be pretty sure this computer was brought under an alias however there may be more information on here. It's a shame my newest project isn't up and running yet" exclaimed Malfoy. Hermione looked at the blond man interested in his explanation. "I'm trying to get webcams to work around magic that way I can install them in the magicomputers. Do you know about skyping? I mean in some ways, like communication, muggles are way ahead of us"

Hermione stared at the man in front of her like she had never seen him before. Her mouth slightly open as she stared at him. What was going on? First Malfoy was using muggle technology now he was giving muggles compliments. She must have gone crazy there was no other explanation. On what planet does Draco Malfoy ever admit muggles can do something better?

"Oh don't look at me like that" Malfoy responded "I did have to live like a muggle for a year, you really appreciate things when you are thrown in at the deep end. I had no clue what I was doing, no clue at all. I couldn't even survive, me a Malfoy and I couldn't even do the simplest things that muggles do daily. I nearly starved how was I supposed to know food didn't just magically appear. I had never been in a supermarket! There were one hundred little lessons I had to learn just to survive. I know you were advising the Wizengamot at that time and I just want you to know your rehabilitation program works, well it worked for me anyway. I'm not going to be handing my wand in anytime soon. I still believe wizards are superior but I don't believe all muggles are useless and should be killed.

"But you still don't get it Malfoy you said it yourself, you think wizards are superior, you think that because my parents are muggles you are better than me!" Hermione shrieked back. She didn't know why she felt so strongly about this. Malfoy had always been a foul little roach why should he have changed at all in the seven years since she had seen him? But he has changed the little voice in her head said back to her. She studied the young man in front of her. Her words seemed to have no effect on him what so ever except his eyes. The grey orbs flashed with something was it anger, rage was it hurt? She couldn't tell he held such a mask over his emotions.

"Look Granger I'm far from perfect I was raised to believe muggles were dirt, nothing, less than human even. My time in the muggle world showed this to be untrue. As I have already said muggles have come up with some truly wonderful inventions. I believe we have much we can learn from them." Malfoy replied sincerely.

"But you still think you are superior?" Hermione countered.

Malfoy sighed showing the first true emotion she had seen from him. "Well Rome wasn't built in a day Granger" he said. "Shall we leave this philosophical debate for now and get back to the matter at hand?"

"Fine I will leave it for now Malfoy, you take that magicomputer and see if you can get more from it, but rest assured if we are spending any significant time together we will be revisiting this" declared Hermione.

"Planning on spending lots of time with me" Malfoy raised his eyebrows suggestively as he packed away the magicomputer into his bag.

"Oh for goodness sake stop that. What is all this flirting with me about anyway?" Hermione said boldly. She hadn't meant to say it but she couldn't help it. It was very unnerving, him of all people flirting with her. He could only be doing it to wind her up.

"Maybe I find you very attractive Granger" replied Malfoy as he headed to the door.

"Don't make me laugh Malfoy I think we have established over the years how you can't stand me. You mock my appearance at every turn, my hair, my teeth. Am I supposed to think you somehow now find me appealing? How could you possibly have feelings for someone like me?" Hermione said in return.

Malfoy stopped at the door and turned. He stared at her looking right into her eyes. She felt her heartbeat freeze. She couldn't catch her breath. How was his look so penetrating? It seemed like eternity before he spoke "Doubt thou the stars are fire. Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar. But never doubt I love"

The next minute he strode through the door leaving a very confused Hermione in his wake. Damn, he even knew Shakespeare and that poem that particular one was ambiguous. Much like Malfoy himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron scanning the room looking for her friends. She was supposed to meet Ginny, Harry and some others for a night of drinking. She was wearing a black dress that whilst modestly covering her body hugged every curve. It was a little more daring than she would normally wear but who cares she was feeling a little reckless. She felt after the day she had that a drink was definitely in order. Hermione didn't often let loose but seeing friends, having a good time was what she craved right now. It was a Friday night and she didn't have work the next day, she was young and free, what harm could a little night out do? After another quick scan of the bar she spotting flaming red hair in a corner. Ginny threw her head back laughing as Seamus Finnegan said something to her. Hermione smiled as she approached. Ginny looked radiant as she snorted with laughter.

"Hermione you're here" Ginny exclaimed as she spotted her. "Merlin, Seamus was just telling me about his new job. Sounds horrific!"

"Arrhh now Ginny don't be mocking me. It's a hard job taking care of the ladies" Seamus retorted.

"Seamus here got a job managing that new girl group Smoking Goblet. Apparently they are going to be as big as the Weird Sisters anyway he has some prize stories to tell" Ginny laughed as she told Hermione.

"Hermione being surrounded by beautiful women is hard work I can't even begin to tell ye" Seamus replied.

Hermione laughed. It was nice to be with old friends people who knew her for herself not just as famous muggleborn Hermione Granger. She sat down and smiled at the others at the table Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Dennis Creevey. Hermione noticed Harry as weaved his way through the crowd carrying a tray of drinks.

"Thank Agnes you are here with those drinks Harry this is our one night out before I have to get back to training and I mean to make the most of it" Ginny said as she downed a shot.

"I saw you as you came in Hermione and got you a drink" Harry smiled at her as he handed her a glass with blue flames spurting out the top.

"What on earth is this" Hermione frowned at Harry "Its flaming."

Harry laughed as replied "I thought you might like something different you know like at work where you are trying something different, you know working with Malfoy." Ginny looked like all her Christmas's had come early.

"Harry this the second time you have been a treacherous little git today" declared Hermione.

"Are you telling me Harry that our little golden girl Hermione is working with the big bad sexy Slytherin Draco Malfoy?" pronounced Ginny.

"Uhh Ginny please don't call Malfoy sexy that is so wrong on many levels" replied Hermione "But yes we are working on something for the Minister."

"Ok you can deny it all you like but you two were so eye fucking in the café the other day" said Ginny.

Hermione groaned as she swatted Ginny's arm "Ginny please don't say things like that out loud, in public!" exclaimed Hermione "especially when it's not true".

"Ok you live by that river in Egypt I get it but please for Circes sake take advantage of the gifts placed in front of you and by gifts, I mean Malfoys fit body" Ginny smirked suggestively.

Hermione blushed a deep beetroot colour. It seemed Harry was finally going to take pity on her "OK Ginny that's enough I really don't need to hear my girlfriend talking about Malfoys fit body!"

"UUgghh Harry please don't ever let the words Malfoy and fit body come out of your mouth" yelled a voice from behind the group.

"It's your sister who said it first" hollered Harry in return.

Hermione froze up as she heard the voice behind her. She knew Ron was behind her. She had to keep her cool. Whatever else had happened Ron was her friend they had been in each other lives since they were eleven. Things had ended ugly but they still had years of friendship that Hermione couldn't no she wouldn't let fade away. As she turned she smiled, they locked eyes. He smiled as he saw her. Hermione's heart lifted maybe things would be ok. Sure they wouldn't be together as a couple ever again but maybe that wasn't in the cards for them maybe they were only ever meant to be friends. Hermione thought back to that day, the day when she realised that he was seeing other women. She had known deep down all along that something wasn't right, the late nights, his evasiveness when it came to where he had been, she had known. She refused to be one of those women that blamed themselves, it wasn't her fault, she couldn't affect his behaviour, she could only control herself. She refused to let his betrayal break her she would rise above. So she smiled at the man she had loved who had betrayed her. Living well was the best revenge and Hermione was determined to live her life to the full.

"I was saying Ron that as Malfoy clearly fancies her Hermione should take advantage and see if the rumours about him being fantastic in bed are true" Ginny slyly smirked as she replied to her brother.

Ron's face was priceless. He looked a little crazed. "You cannot be serious Malfoy and Hermione, he hates her, thinks she's nothing but dirt under his shoe". Ron looked as though he had been physical struck in the stomach. She had to admit it felt a little good to see his reaction.

"Actually Ron, Malfoy has been nothing but courteous to me since we started working together" replied Hermione. So she was stretching the truth a little but she had to admit she was enjoying the look of discomfort of his face.

"Right come on drink up fellas enough about bloody Draco Malfoy we are hitting the town and I mean the muggle town" said Dean Thomas.

Wow this was going to be a messier night than Hermione had originally anticipated.

"Come on Hermione are you in?" Luna stared at Hermione as she started plucking her aura

"In for a penny in for a pound Luna" replied Hermione

Luna stared at Hermione like she was crazy "What's a penny?" Hermione smiled this was going to be a fun night. Hermione finally felt like it was time to have fun to let loose. Who knows what was in store for her tonight and for once Hermione didn't care.

 **The quote Malfoy uses is from Hamlet. It is up to you dear reader whether Shakespeare intended for Hamlet to be speaking sincerely when he speaks of Ophelia as it is when Malfoy speaks to Hermione. Personally, as Hamlet seems to genuinely grieve Ophelia's death and proclaims later his love for her I like to think he is indeed being sincere in his assertions but I'm a romantic!**

 **When Ginny says thank Agnes she is referring to Agnes Waterhouse who was one of England's most famous witches.**

 **I realised as I was writing this scene that Harry and Ginny according to the Epilogue would be married and already have James but as I am EWE they are just dating at the moment.**

 **In for a penny in for a pound is an old English idiom which means once involved don't do it half way go all in.**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Burned

Chapter 5: Getting Burned

The muggle club they wandered into after their mammoth pub crawl was heaving with people. Sweaty bodies moved in rhythm with the music. Hermione was starting to sway a little. There had been alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol. Dean was trying to tell her something. He was yelling over the din and she still couldn't understand what he was trying to convey. Her mind was fuzzy and the pounding of the bass in the club was vibrating through her head. Flashing lights hit her retinas and made her vision blur. The music was deafening and the temperature stifling. She smiled at Dean, this must have been some sort of cue as he started to lean towards her. Dean moved as if he was stuck in slow motion his lips moving towards Hermione's face.

No! No! No! This was not happening. Even in her drunken state Hermione knew she had never had any feelings for Dean. Sure they shared many things in common. Both muggleborns, both Gryffindors, both fighters in the war but she had never held any romantic sentiment for him. She hesitated, would it be so bad kissing him? He was handsome and maybe she should take a chance. Really at the end of the day it was only a kiss, didn't have to mean anything. She could even develop feelings.

In the split second it took Hermione to think about going for it someone had interjected themselves into the situation.

"Oi Dean. What the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled Ron. Oh no Ron had seen what was going on. He looked furious, his face red and flushed. The club was so hot and was not helping the rising tempers at all. Hermione suddenly felt her own temper rising. What right had Ronald Weasley got to tell her what to do? How dare he interrupt? Alright Hermione wasn't sure what she was doing. She had obviously had far too much to drink. That didn't give Ron the right to stick his nose in. The drunken switch in Hermione's brain turned off immediately sobering her.

"What has it got to do with you Ron" shrieked Hermione. She radiated rage. It poured out of her. With hindsight she would realise that this wasn't actually about him interrupting something between her and Dean. It was about the hurt she had felt all these months, the pain she had endured after their split. "You forfeited any right to tell me how to behave when you behaved so shockingly yourself. How many girls did you kiss in clubs just like this behind my back? You know what Ron shove what you think, shove your opinions and shove you!"

Hermione had to get out of there. It felt good to let off a little rage but it was too hot, too close. She felt her breathing becoming more shallow, more severe. She was panicking the walls were moving in closer around her. She had made it to the edge of the dancefloor but where was the exit? Where were the toilets, anything to get her out of this club? Her vision was swimming and the people around her became shimmers that wouldn't stop moving. The music became a roaring crescendo that was overwhelming her. She became aware of a firm grip on her arm leading her towards the green shining light that signified the fire exit. She had no choice but to go with it. She didn't feel in control of her limbs; her legs were moving of their own accord desperate to get out. One foot in front of the other, her body had taken over. She was a puppet not in control of her movements.

As she burst through the fire exit she felt cool crisp air envelop her. She started gulping in clean oxygen feeling it releasing the tension she felt in her chest. She was gasping for breath.

"Just breath Granger you're having a pain attack probably brought on by that little show you put on in there. I have to say though it satisfies me greatly to see you howling at Weasley, all rage and fire." Draco Malfoy leant against the wall of the club his trade mark smirk over his handsome face. "Quite sexy really"

What the hell was he doing here? Hermione could only stare at him as if he were a mirage that as she got closer would disappear. She was in the desert and he was her oasis. She felt her stomach clench as her vision became cloudy once again.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione replied.

"The same thing most people are doing in there Granger. Trying to have a little fun. You know about fun yes? It's a little thing we get up to with friends. Let loose a little; a little drinking, a little dancing." He was infuriating. Even in the state Hermione was in she could not help but feel irrational rage or was it sexual tension? Merlin, he looks good in muggle clothes thought Hermione. The tight t shirt and slim line jeans looked incredible, like he had just fallen out of bed. How good would he be without those clothes in bed? Damn it Hermione thought to herself stop having these little fantasies about him especially now.

As her body calmed and her senses returned to normal Hermione started to feel some embarrassment. Malfoy had seen her blow up at Ron, then suffer a panic attack before having some seriously wrong thoughts about him. What must he think of her? "Probably thinks I'm crazy" thought Hermione maybe I am? She dared to glance up as she felt him move towards her.

"Are you ok Granger? You look as if you are in pain." He whispered. The cocky smirk was gone and for once his face showed emotion. His pale skin glinted and shimmered in the moonlight. As Hermione stared up her mouth suddenly felt too sweet like the fruity cocktails she had been consuming all night. Hermione stared up into those grey eyes. The world stopped along with Hermione's breathing. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She had spent so long trying to avoid any type of physical contact that now she was up close it was intoxicating. Everything around her had frozen, she could see no movement around them. She could hear no noise. It was as if the entire universe had ceased to move through time. Malfoy stared straight back at her, looking into her very soul, as if he could read every thought she had ever had about him. Circe he was beautiful not just conventionally handsome but angelic. His pale skin shone in the darkness like he had a halo around him. Ironic really after all the darkness he had been surrounded by in the past.

She had never noticed before but he had flecks of green in his grey eyes just around the centre. His lips were pale pink, he licked them subconsciously. Being this close it was easier to see behind the mask he put up, the visage he wore to protect himself from the outside world. He looked more vulnerable, more human. Hermione felt for the first time that she was seeing who he really was, beyond the front. After what seemed like an eternity, that in reality could only have a few seconds, Hermione brushed her lips over his. He stiffened in shock like she had poured cold water over him. This was not happening, it was not. Damn it get a hold of yourself she thought but it was no good fighting it. It was like she had no control over her own body as she leaned in again.

The first brush of him moving his lips against hers sent shocks down her spine. It was electricity coursing through her. Groaning the kiss became more passionate, Hermione opening her mouth as their tongues met gently teasing each other. His hands moved up her side stroking her hips moving up her stomach. She grabbed the front of his shirt yanking him more violently than they both expected nearly toppling them both over. This wasn't supposed to feel so warm and fiery. He was supposed to be cold and hard like ice. But he wasn't, not even close he was intoxicating his scent woody notes with white musk and vanilla swirled around her. Over his original shock at the situation Malfoy began to tease her tongue with his own causing her to moan as she pushed her body against his. He was all sharp angles and rippling muscles. It felt wonderful to be so close to someone to feel their aching need matching your own.

Suddenly her brain caught up with her body. She had to stop, this was Malfoy for goodness sake. The man she told herself no matter how attracted she was to him, was dangerous to her, to her heart. She pulled away suddenly. He looked shocked maybe a little angry. Then there was remorse or was it regret she couldn't tell. The mask was back up in seconds, the look of indifference. Her heart was pounding as they froze staring at each other. She suddenly felt like maybe she had been wrong. He had looked after her, got her outside when none of her friends had seemed to notice anything was wrong. She couldn't stand the way he was looking at her. He had taken a chance and she had pulled away. With striking clarity it was like she knew him all along. The mask he wore hiding the fact that he was probably as scared of his feeling as she was. Hermione tried to understand how this must have looked to him. She had come on to him then pulled away like he had burned her. Too late she realised it was the other way around!

With one last look. Was it regret or distain? He disapparated. Hermione was left with a feeling of loss she didn't even realise was possible.

 **I was going to try and hold out on the Dramione action for later chapters but I couldn't! Please review if you are so inclined.**


End file.
